


[Podfic] Something for Everyone

by Chantress



Series: Witcher + Tentacles (Podfics) [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Dubious Consent, Het and Slash, It's like a reverse gangbang, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, monsterfuckers, the lot of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Jaskier, Geralt, and Yennefer have an... interesting encounter one night while traveling.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Witcher + Tentacles (Podfics) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759279
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Something for Everyone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something for Everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278560) by [chaos_monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey). 



> Recorded for the "Never Have I Ever... Until Now" challenge for Voiceteam 2020: first time recording tentacle porn!

**Title:** Something for Everyone  
**Author:** chaos_monkey  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Witcher  
**Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier/Yennefer  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length and format:** 00:12:49, mp3  
**Warnings:** dubconsentacles

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r2zr0sl2mscbga7/Something_for_Everyone.mp3/file)


End file.
